Taking On The World
by Shadow of Nimbus
Summary: The world is back in chaos, and on top of that Katara left Aang. Yup things are just fan-freakin'-tastic for Aang. Now he needs to save the world...AGAIN...and win Katara back! Jeez so much for everything being back in balance...
1. Ready to Take On The World

Chapter 1

Ready to Take On the World

* * *

><p>Aang hopped around the different levels of the southern air temple, it had been four years after the war ended. He entered and ran through the dormitories were the monks used to sleep, looking for one room in particular. Finally he found it, he stood in front of the door of the room he was looking for, written on the door in fading paint was "Master Gyatso". He took a deep breath, turned the handle of the door, opening it, and then walked inside. The room was round and mostly plain, except for the walls, which were covered in faded painted Air bison and lemurs. There was a bed next to the only window, which was broken, years of rain water hitting the bed left it's bedding stained yellow and stiff. There was a large cupboard on the far wall. Aang walked over and tried to open the cupboard, after failing many times he gave up. After looking the cupboard over he noticed on the side was an air puzzle like the ones on the doors to open the chamber full of Avatar statues. Except it was miniature sized, he cupped his hand on it and sent air through it. After a few tumbling sounds, the cupboard flew open revealing it's contents, there was a staff and a note. He picked the note up first and read it,<p>

_Aang, If you are reading this I am probably gone,_

_I am sorry that we didn't get to complete your training,_

_I want you to know that I understand why_

_you left and that I do not blame you._

_The weight of the world was thrust upon you way before you_

_were ready, I have left this staff,_

_it is my hope that it will help you in your quest for peace,_

_also on the back of this note is the recipe_

_to my Super Secret Recipe Cake! May you enjoy my cake for years to come!_

_-Gyatso_

"Gyatso..." Aang said out loud, wiping away his tears "Thank you,"

He grabbed the staff and examined it further, it was definitely a glider, he tapped it against the ground letting wings loose and letting it extend. It was lighter than his original staff, and a lot more lighter then his replica staff. He also noticed a small red button on the side when he pressed it spikes shot out of the top and hit the ceiling, he was surprised. He had to show this to Katara, so he hopped back down to the level they were staying on. When he arrived and walked inside her tent, it was completely empty of except a scroll in the middle of the floor. He walked over and picked up the scroll and saw that it was addressed to him. He opened it up and immediately recognized the handwriting to be her's, there were tear stains all over the note which made it difficult to read,

_Dear Aang,_

_Don't try to follow me, if your wondering why_

_I left, well I believe you know Aang, you try to_

_ignore people's plea for help because you don't want to_

"_mess with the order of peace" which is a lie_

_you just don't want to follow out your duties as the Avatar,_

_also your still so childish Aang, it's impossible for you_

_to take anything serious but I-_

He dropped the scroll he couldn't stomach reading anymore. He couldn't believe it, she left him, it took him awhile before he even moved. He grabbed the scroll and stuffed it into his over-shirt pocket. He walked out of the tent, Aang fell on his back, trembling. It felt like his heart was torn out and stomped on until it was dust and thrown in the wind, he felt hopeless. How could this have happened they were just having so much fun. But he knew that wasn't true, she had been nagging him to help for weeks now, but he didn't listen and now she was gone. He had just kept using the same excuse she had mentioned in the note that he didn't want to mess with the order of peace. He tried to fight back his tears but after a while he couldn't any longer, slowly he cried himself to sleep. In his sleep he had a dream,

"_Aang," said a familiar voice,_

_When he opened his eyes and he was sitting in front of Avatar Roku, on top of a cloud covered mountain in the spirit world._

"_Aang you need to control your emotions," He said,_

"_You don't understand, Roku, you don't know what has happened,"_

"_I do Aang, and she is correct, maybe not for leaving you, but you are neglecting your duties as the Avatar, Aang"_

"_I already saved the world from the Firelord, and put the world back into balance and peace, what else do I have to do?" Aang asked,_

"_Aang, being the Avatar is a full time job, saving the world once is not the end to your services Aang," Roku replied, "You need help those in need and defend the peace that you have brought the world,"_

"_But where do I even start?" Aang asked, "There are so many people to help, I don't even know where to begin, or if I can help at all,"_

"_Aang I know you can do this, I have faith in you," Roku smiled, "Start in Ba Sing Se, gang wars there have gotten so out of control that most people can't leave their homes for fear of being killed, I have to go now Aang, good luck,"_

"_Wait Roku I-" Aang said before he disappeared,_

When Aang woke up in the real world it was the morning of the the next day, he yawned hoping that it was all just a really bad dream. When he walked inside Katara's tent and saw it was empty, he sighed, and fought back the tears. _No! No more crying!_ He thought _It's not gonna bring her back, and it's not gonna help you on your quest to help the world! _After packing up everything except for Katara's tent, he couldn't bear even touching it, he hopped on top of Appa. The weight of the world was back on his shoulders, except this time no one was there to help, he was alone. Aang thought about people who he thought could help him through his depression. He could go to Toph's mansion/earthbending school, maybe to Kyoshi island to see Sokka and Suki, or to Zuko in the Fire Nation, maybe even Iroh in his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. After thinking about it, Toph would call him more of a girl then she was, Sokka would, well... be _Sokka_, Suki might have been able to help but not with Sokka there, and Zuko wouldn't even know what to say, he'd probably try a horrible attempt at an anecdote his uncle might say. He decided he would see Iroh, since he'd know what to say, and he needed to go to Ba Sing Se anyway.

"Yip-Yip," Aang said, and they took off into the skies to Ba Sing Se, the flight had taken all day, when he arrived the sun was setting in a beautiful array of red, yellow and orange, cruel joke compared to Aang's mood. He landed outside Iroh's tea shop and walked up the stairs, inside Iroh was cleaning the last of the tables about to close up for the night.

"Sorry we are closing- Oh Aang come on in and sit down," Iroh said cheerfully, he walked in to the kitchen and grabbed the teapot he was saving for himself after he closed, and returned to him, "So how have you been? Where is Katara? I thought you two were traveling together,"

"Katara is-" He couldn't finish, he looked away from Iroh,

"Oh I see, something happened then, is she alright?"

"Yes she is, she just... left me," Aang said, "And that's not all that's happened to me," He told him about his dream or trip he wasn't really sure which it was, to the spirit world,

"Hmm... I see," Iroh said, "the city certainly has fallen into chaos, but I guess so has the world once again..."

"I came here to ask your help, I'm not sure what to do, with Katara, with the entire World, Roku just sort of appeared and said 'Help people at Ba Sing Se bye!' he wasn't very helpful at all!"

"Aang I know you are confused, but life is like tea, some times it is bitter, cold, and sad, but other times it's sweet, warm, and brings you happiness, the thing that you need to do now Aang is make your own tea,"

"So your saying I need to find my own way?"

"Exactly, while it is good to re lie on others, sometimes doing things on your own is what you need to do,"

"So basically what your saying is that your not actually sure how to help me?" Aang asked,

"Yes pretty much," Iroh replied laughing, "Sorry,"

"Don't be, I think your right,"

"I am? I mean of course I am,"

"I am the Avatar, I shouldn't have trouble saving the world," Aang said, "but on the other hand dealing with Katara..."

"Uncle? Are you in here?" a voice at the door asked,

"Zuko! Come in, come in," Iroh said, when he spotted his nephew at the door "It's good to see you again nephew,"

Zuko hugged Iroh, "Aang it's a good thing your here too, I thought I'd have to chase you around the world to find you again, I came all the way from the Fire Nation and I have to ask you both something-"

"Hold that thought Zuko," Aang interrupted, "Iroh do you know where some of the gangs of Ba Sing Se are?"

"I know a few from gossip but being in the "upper-class" part of town I don't hear too much of gangs, there is the Blue Dragons they are in the southern part of the city, they are the remnants of the Fire Nation army that occupied Ba Sing Se, I hear they have Dragon tattoos on their arms, and in the east there is The Boulders I believe you can guess who the leader of that gang is, I know there is more but I don't know any others,"

"Thanks Iroh, I'll be back later," Aang called back as he ran off,

"Wait Aang I still need to talk to you," Zuko ran after him, "Wait up Aang!"

"You coming too Zuko?" Aang asked, he was already on top of Appa,

"Yeah I need to talk to you about something," Zuko replied while he climbed into Appa's saddle,

"Yip-Yip!" Aang yelled, and they took off towards the south side of the city, the sudden rush of wind of cool near-night air that hit him reminded him of the last kiss he and Katara shared, which made him feel even worse then before,

_They were on their way to the north pole and after that they would go to the southern air temple,_

"_It's really cold," Katara said through chattering teeth, "How did you burn our coats exactly?"_

"_Heh heh sorry Katara," He chuckled nervously, "It was an accident I was practicing my firebending and I sneezed, but don't worry I got an idea to keep you warm,"_

"_Good because I'm freezing!" She chattered, Aang climbed into the saddle and pulled her into his chest, she blushed, "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm using a technique Zuko taught me to keep warm," Aang said, it was partly to keep her warm and mostly to get closer to her, he raised his chi level,_

"_O-Oh," She said, her face pressed against his chest, still blushing intensely. He started to get warmer and warmer and soon she was no longer cold at all, she looked up at his face to find him staring down at her and blushing, which in turn made her blush again and looked away, "Shouldn't you be w-watching Appa?"_

"_He can fly by himself, besides keeping you warm is more important," He said, he pulled her up higher so she was face to face with him, then he pulled her in closer, her chest crushing into his making them both blush even more. Then he slowly pressed his lips against hers-_

"AANG LOOK OUT FOR THE WALL!" Zuko yelled, Appa was roaring a warning as well,

"Whoops!," Aang yelped, and he pulled back on Appa's reins just barely pulling out of a head-on collision with the inner wall of the city,

"Jeez! What were you thinking!" Zuko half-yelled,

"Sorry I got distracted," Aang chuckled nervously,

"So anyway what do you think? Do you want to?" Zuko asked when he finally calmed down,

"Want to what?"

"Are you kidding me? You didn't listen to me at all this whole flight?" Zuko yelled angrily,

"Sorry, sorry, I was distracted!" Aang said,

"Err whatever just listen this time, next month I am-"

"Hold that thought Zuko!" Aang yelled,

"Oh what now?" Zuko yelled back, then he yelped as he saw a huge fireball had been hurled at them,

"Hold on!" Aang yelled as he steered Appa to try and dodge it, "I guess we found the Blue Dragons!"

After they touched down he told Appa to fly off, Aang didn't want to lose Appa too. There was 20-30 of them, all with Dragon tattoos and they all looked very "happy" to see them.

"Well, well, well, it's our lucky day the Avatar and the _Fire_lord both show up on our turf," the one who looked like the leader said,

"Look I'm not in the mood for talking so unless you wanna give up-" Aang started, but when they started laughing he smacked his hands on the ground and the Earth opened up and swallowed them all, only their heads were visible. That certainly shut them up,

"That was easy," Zuko remarked, "Anyway Aang, next month I am getting-"

"Zuko you'd better hold that thought," Aang interrupted once again, "We got trouble,"

"Err! Who is it now!" He whipped around to see the biggest man he'd ever seen, he was almost three times his height, what was worse is that he had the same tattoo on his forehead as Combustion Man.

"Run?"

"Run!"

They ducked behind a fountain in the middle of a square, breathing heavily from their sprint down several blocks, explosions were going off all around them.

"Zuko draw his fire!" Aang yelled over the explosions,

"Right!" Zuko yelled, as he leaped into the open and ran like hell, dodging the explosions the best he could, Aang didn't waste anytime though he smacked the ground and covered his hand with the cobblestone of the square. Using his airbending, he launched himself at the new Combustion Man, then using his stone fist and punched him in the middle of his forehead. He went down hard and was stumbling back to his feet while they jumped behind the fountain once again.

"Remind me again why we're doing this!" Zuko asked,

The new Combustion Man tried shooting again but he imploded and was shot into a building,

"For the people of Ba Sing Se, and for..." Aang trailed off, he stood up and looked to see if Combustion Man 2 was coming back,

"For who?" Zuko asked,

"N-Nobody,"

"It's all clear, we better report this to the local authorities," Zuko said, assessing the situation, "By the way where is Katara?"

Aang hesitated before he replied, "She-She left me,"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't... well... know" Zuko apologized awkwardly he wasn't good with these kind of things,

"Don't worry about it, let's go to the authorities,"

"Avatar Aang, Firelord Zuko!" A guard addressed them as he ran up to them and bowed, "All the Blue Dragons have been apprehended my lords,"

"Thank but really there is no need to bow," Aang said rubbing the back of his head, "I'm just a kid,"

"Thank you my lord, but I have a request that is of dire importance for the entire city,"

"Um, okay ask away but please enough with the 'my lord' stuff," Aang said, "I may be the Avatar but it's my job to help people, not stand above them,"

"Right, sorry my lor- I mean Aang," the guard said, "Please Avatar Aang can you find and return his majesty the Earth King to us, the city is falling apart without him,"

"Sure thing but after I clear out the city's streets of these gangs," Aang answered,

"Thank you very much my lor- I mean Aang," the guard smiled thankfully and returned to the other guards who cheered at the news,

"So you wanted to ask me something?" Aang asked Zuko,

"Let's talk about at Uncle's tea shop, it's getting dark, but first let's see if _he _is alive," Zuko mumbled, looking towards the house the new Combustion Man 2 had been shot into,

They searched the house he flew into but all they found was wreckage and angry residents, they agreed that he would probably try and find Aang again, but he'd be more prepared next time. After returning to the shop and taking a seat at one of the tables, Zuko tried once again,

"Finally, now that all that's over... Aang we may have been enemies for most the time we've known each other, but all and all your the best friend I have ever had, the first friend I ever had actually, and I was wondering if you would be my- Aang? Aang are you asleep?" Zuko asked getting angry, "Err I'm trying to be open to you! Err why is it I'm so bad at this mushy huggy-huggy stuff!"

"You'll get better at it Zuko, have some more tea," Iroh offered,

"Err! No! I don't want anymore hot leaf juice!" Zuko barked, "How could I never catch him when I was bad? Seriously he just fell asleep randomly, who does that?"

"People who have had a long day Zuko, maybe you should sleep too," Iroh said, Zuko after ranting on for a while longer finally gave in and went to the guest bedroom upstairs and fell asleep,

Aang woke up with a stiff pain in his neck, still wishing the past two days were a dream. But it wasn't, he was still in the chair in Iroh's tea shop, the sun was just breaking over the wall in the distance. All he remembered before he fell asleep last night was Zuko saying "Finally-" and then he was out. He dreamed about Katara, they were standing on top of a cloud laughing about something he couldn't remember, but when he got close and tried to touch her, she turned to dust and blew away. _I need to do something fun, or see someone fun... I haven't visited Toph in a while... _He decided he'd pay her a visit she might even help with the earthbending gangs and it would be nice to see Momo again also. Though she'll probably make fun of how "girly" he is being over Katara. He stood up and rubbed his neck sleeping with his head back on the chair was not a happy thing but it definitely reflected his mood, stiff, agonized. He walked outside still rubbing his neck, he called Appa and hopped on him. As he was taking off Zuko heard Appa roar and jumped up quickly and opened the window, knowing exactly what that sound meant.

"Wait Aang I still need to talk to you!" Zuko yelled,

"I'll be back in a day or two just wait until then!" Aang yelled back,

"Err!" Aang heard Zuko roar angrily as he flew away, he laughed, _Zuko should relax once in a while,_

He was flying over a forest when Aang finally forced himself to read the rest of Katara's letter,

_but I tried to put up with it,_

_I really did, but if you can't take anything serious_

_and aren't gonna help, I am._

_I'm setting out to help those in need_

_in the Earth Kingdom. Honestly Aang_

_this is the hardest thing I have ever done_

_before in my life, but I want you to know that I still_

_love you, but we can't be together until the world_

_is at peace completely, I know the fighting and_

_crime will never end but the way the world is_

_now can, gangs have taken over most of the Earth Kingdom,_

_and without out the Earth King their government is_

_in chaos. And Gin-Aku has a huge army in the_

_east ready to storm and take Ba Sing Se,_

_Gin-Aku is a tyrant and the people in his land suffer,_

_but maybe, if you can bring the Kingdom and the rest of_

_the world back into peace, maybe we can be together again,_

_-Katara_

Tears swelled up in his eyes but he wiped them away, his feelings were mixed. He was happy that she still loved him, sad because she was angry enough at him to leave and he didn't even notice, and finally determined. If taking on the world was what it took to get her back, then he was ready! He was ready to take on the world, for her.


	2. Sifu Toph

Chapter 2

Sifu Toph

Author's note: Yeah I don't usually put the author's note on the first chapter. Anyways I should warn that this story will have _suggestive themes_, violence, and small amounts of language. Yeah put an emphasis on suggestive themes because their will probably be a lot of them.

Aang, Katara, and Toph are 16, and Zuko, Sokka, and Suki are 20. So needless to say this story is going to be suggestive because of their older age. Especially Aang, Katara, and Toph, with the raging hormones in all ;D were as Zuko and Suki will be more mature, and Sokka will be... well... Sokka. Also they say Katara was 14 in the show but I think they only said that to give Zutara fans hope. Regardless of all that, sit back, relax, enjoy, and reviewing might be nice ;D

Also on a side note there will be some Taang in this and part of the next chapter, hope that doesn't bother you. It will be explained as to why that is too, so be patient! The MAIN focus is still Kataang!

* * *

><p>It was early in the afternoon when Aang finally reached Toph's earthbending schoolgiant mansion. She had (when she finally returned home) "negotiated" with her parents to give her a loan to build the school and mansion. And "negotiated" means of course that she threatened them, what better way to bond with your parents then to show'em whose boss? Toph's mom agreed to it on one condition however: that she be in charge of the decorating and the painting of the school and mansion. Her father just wanted (besides not getting hurt severely) Bei Fong to be in the name of the school and the flying boar symbol on the doors. Toph not really caring about what the place looked like or what it was called agreed to these terms.

But when Aang first arrived he thought he was at the wrong place, the huge towering walls that surrounded the compound were painted bright pink, with hearts and flowers all over it. It looked like a penitentiary for four year old girls, he couldn't believe that Toph owned this place, let alone lived within a hundred miles of it! He must have been in the wrong place, he looked at the map Toph gave him years ago when he asked if he could visit. _Unless I am reading the map wrong this is the place_ Aang thought, _No way! I must be in the wrong place Toph would never-_

His thought was interrupted by a huge explosion from in the compound and a flying object coming over the wall. The object happened to be a girl, who happened to land right on top of Aang.

"Ouch!" He yelped,

"Sorry! My master flung me-" the girl started,

"Mei come back in here right now! And try again! Remember BE LIKE A ROCK!" A tough sounding, but yet definitely a girl's voice yelled from the other side of the wall,

"Sorry but I have to go!" said the girl, who seemed to be the Mei the voice was talking about, she struggled to her feet stepping on Aang in the process,

"Ow!"

"Sorry but if I don't get back in there quickly I'll be dead!" She called back as she ran to the doors,

"Yup this is definitely Toph's place," He concluded while getting back to his feet, as he approached the door he spotted the familiar flying boar symbol on them, "Appa wait out here I'll be back in a minute!"

He got a small grunt in response, he opened the door and was welcome with a large rock coming at his face. He narrowly dodged it, yelping a "Waah!" he got into his fighting stance.

"Leave this compound now! You are trust passing on Sifu Toph's property!" A rough woman's voice stated sternly, she was a head shorter then Aang, with short brown hair, olive skin, and light blue eyes. She eerily resembled Katara, the only difference being the hair length.

That made Aang falter a bit, but he quickly replied, "Toph is an old friend of mine!"

"Liar!" She sent another large rock at him, he was ready this time though and dodged it easily, "Toph has a strong distaste for men, why else would the school be girls only? She has no male attachments!"

He rolled out of the way of yet another rock, "What? She is friends with a lot guys, me, Sokka, Zuko, Haru, Pipsqueak, The Duke,"

"Humph! More lies will get you no where!" This time she sent a massive boulder at him, Aang was tired of dodging, so with one swipe with the back of his hand the boulder burst into pebbles,

"Get Toph herself if you don't believe me!" He called, to his surprise she laughed,

"I will, you may be light on your feet twinkle toes," (he groaned, now people he didn't even know were calling him that) "But Sifu Toph will take care of you before you get the chance to blink!"

"She is an old friend of my mine-"

"Save your lies!" She silenced him, she may look like Katara, but she was the complete opposite, "Sifu Toph! A _man _here claims he knows you!"

"What idiot dares to interrupt my class?" Toph yelled back, Aang finally got a look of his surroundings, he was standing on a cobblestone path that lead straight to the mansion in the middle of the compound. Hedgerows enclosed around both sides of the path, breaking only halfway down the path, and at the mansion. Toph, followed by twenty or thirty girls, appeared from around the halfway point of the hedgerows,

As Toph approached, Aang took in her appearance, she certainly had changed. She was taller then the last time he saw her, but she was still way shorter then him. She still wore her usual earth kingdom clothes, retrofitted for her new height.

"Sifu!" the Katara look-a-like bowed, "Sorry to interrupt you but this _man_ said he knew you, I figured he must be lying considering how much you don't like _men_!"

"Who the hell said I didn't like men?" Toph barked, making the Katara look-a-like flinch,

"Yeah! You certainly act enough like one to be one!" Aang laughed, the girls around Toph and the Katara look-a-like all gasped, no one had dared to insult Toph, because they knew they wouldn't live to tell the tale.

"Pfft... You were always more of a girl then I ever was twinkle toes!" Toph scoffed then laughed, "Pupils, this twig here was my first student! I know him as twinkle toes, but you may know him as the Avatar!"

There was another symphony of gasps, all the girls had surprised looks on their faces, but nobody looked more surprised then the Katara look-a-like. Aang was normally an outgoing person but with all these girls staring at him at once, he started to feel a little self-conscious.

"Oh my God! I squished the Avatar!" Mei gasped, she started bowing and apologizing "I am so sorry my lord!"

"Hey don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault were you landed," Aang said,

"Been a long time twinkles, where's sugar queen?" Toph asked,

"She uh... Isn't here,"

"Yeah no duh twinkles, so where is she?"

"She is uh... visiting her gran-gran..."

"You know I can tell when your lying and on top of that your a terrible liar,"

"Look that's not important right now, I need to talk to you,"

"Well whatever you have to say will have to wait I'm teaching a class here!"

"It's kinda important!"

"YOU interrupted me! YOU will wait! And YOU will help teach with me because YOU disturbed my class!" She said sternly, she got back into her old teaching voice which scared the hell out of Aang.

"Yes Sifu Toph! Sorry Sifu" He yelped while bowing continuously, the girls were amazed, not only had their master taught the Avatar, but also the Avatar was still frightened of her,

"Good twinkles now let's go back to the training field!" Toph said sternly, Aang knew when she got into her "teaching" voice it was best to listen to her. They all went back to the training field, which was beyond the halfway point of the hedgerows. The training field was just a large rock field with no plant life whatsoever, just lots and lots of stone.

"All right twinkle toes, since your the Avatar, it'll be you versus my whole class!" Toph smirked, she knew that Aang would never be able bring himself to fight girls,

"What!"

"And girls don't worry, twinkles is a real nice guy, he'll never hurt you poor defenseless girls," She laughed, "BEGIN!"

"Waah!" Aang yelped as he dodged the first waves of boulders thrown at him, "Wait! Hold on! This isn't fair!"

"Your the Avatar! And your fighting a bunch of girls! Of course it's fair!" Toph yelled, still laughing,

"You know what I mean! I can't fight back!"

"Don't worry I've been beatin' on 'em for months they can take it!"

After dodging barrage after barrage of boulders, he had no choice but to start deflecting them with bending. He'd destroy them with earthbending and send them flying in a different direction with airbending.

"Come on Aang stop thinking like a airbender! You can't dodge forever! Face it head on like a rock!" Toph yelled, her lessons certainly hadn't changed,

It wasn't long before he had to use firebending to destroy the rocks, he was reluctant to because he still didn't really like using firebending too much. He was surprised and relieved when the barrages stopped, but it was short lived however as the girls had dressed themselves in rock armor and charged him. He used his agility to dodge their attacks: ducking, diving, rolling, and hopping, whatever he could to avoid getting pummeled!

"Enough!" He shouted, he had finally reached his limit, he hopped into the air and started focus all the air around him to encase himself in a ball. Until the pressure finally was too much and he released it all at once sending all the girls flying, their rock armor coming apart.

"Oh no! I am so sorry! I didn't-"

"Finally! God Aang you take forever to finally snap and fight back!" Toph exclaimed, "Anyway, the Avatar wins! Which means tomorrow we are running the suicide drills twenty times!"

All the girls groaned, they were all back on their feet now dusting themselves off.

"But for tonight! We will have a feast to welcome the Avatar!" They all cheered, "But before that..."

"Waaah!" Aang yelped once again as a boulder was thrown at him, but this time it was way faster then the others and a lot bigger. And this time it made contact, making Aang go flying.

"Ouch!" He barely had gotten up in time to block the next one, "Jeez Toph a little more warning next time?"

"There's no warning in battle!" She yelled, smacking the ground sending spikes straight towards him, she may be the greatest earthbending on the planet, but she had one weakness. She was blind, so he'd beat her the same way as the first time they met, by gliding. He dodged the spikes and glided slowly closer to her, he touched down about twenty feet away.

"Ah using the fancy dancer technique?" Toph laughed, sending more spikes at him, he dodged again and moved closer, she smirked, "Good thing I developed a defense for that,"

She raised her hands in the air, she and the earth started trembling, then before Aang had a chance to retaliate thousands of spikes erupted from the earth and tore into him. He got a couple of cuts and his robes torn up but nothing serious, _Toph must have held back _He thought, _Thank God! _

"What do you think twinkles? Can't use your fancy feet anymore!" She laughed, he was close now, only about five feet away,

He made a rock fist, Toph must have felt him do it because she did the same. He launched himself at her as fast as he could, before she could react he had her pinned down with his fist high.

"I think this means I win," He smirked, _Wait is she... blushing? _Then he noticed the position they were in and he blushed too,

"On the contrary" She kicked him off her, "The first one to make contact wins, which means I won as soon as this began,"

"O-Oh," He said blankly, was she really blushing? It was only a bit of pink, but it was still there.

"Anyways I am the winner of this match!" Toph said, raising her fist proudly,

"Wait why if you won so early did you continue to attack-"

"Niu tell the chefs to cook up a feast," Toph ordered, ignoring Aang completely,

Niu happened to be the Katara look-a-like, she bowed and said, "Yes Sifu," then, after giving Aang nasty look, she was off.

Aang had the feeling all eyes were on him, and when he looked around all the girls were staring at him. That's when he remembered, when Toph shot the spikes in the air it tore up his robes. He looked down his torso was completely exposed, and so was his underwear.

"Uh... I just remembered I got to go um... get Appa!" He said quickly, his face a deep shade of red, he dashed away as fast as he could. He could hear them giggling but he didn't look back, it was just way too embarrassing! When he got outside he hopped on Appa and flew up over the compound, it was a stunning view. The mansion looked a lot like the Earth King's main palace in Ba Sing Se, on the other side of the hedgerows was a massive garden. It was quite a contrast, on one side a barren rock wasteland, on the other a beautiful garden full of life.

Aang set Appa down in the middle of the garden, he looked through his supplies on the back of the saddle for a new set of clothes. The only thing left that was clean, was his outfit from the Fire Nation. So after throwing on the outfit quickly, he told Appa to stay in the garden. And he set off towards the mansion, when he entered he noticed that the interior of it was pretty much like the interior of the Earth King's Palace. Green carpeting and lit up by glowing green crystal lamps, it was huge so it took him a while to find the dining room. It was a big room with a giant long table in the middle and all the girls and Toph were already seated.

"Finally you got here, the food's almost done twinkle toes," Toph said as he entered,

"This place is huge! And it's the first time I've been here! Cut me a break!" Aang exclaimed, he took a seat next to her at the giant table,

"Did you already forget my training? You could have followed the vibrations!"

"Oh yeah..."

"So you gonna tell me where Katara is?"

He hesitated, he hated explaining to everyone what happened, "She... sorta... left me..."

"She broke it off with you? Can't say I blame her," She laughed,

"That's not funny Toph,"

"Relax twinkle toes, I was kidding,"

"Well it wasn't funny," He knew she would say something like that so he wasn't really offended, it was just how she was. The girls at the table were all looking at him sympathetically, apparently they had had to deal with Toph's taunting before too.

"That's so sad," said Mei, who was also sitting next to him, he felt her hand grasp the top of his, "She probably has no idea what she gave up, my lord,"

"Please-" He slid his hand out from under hers, blushing slightly, "-call me Aang,"

"Sure thing _Aang,_" She said leaning in close to him,

He felt her hand latch onto his thigh under the table and he shot up instantly, "Wow! Uh... is this chair wobbly? Yeah it's definitely wobbly! I am gonna go sit over here..."

He sat across the table from her, relief washing over him as he successfully dodged a awkward situation. His relief was short lived however, as she tried to play footsy with him under the table. That continued throughout the feast and by the end of it Aang was very relieved and stood quickly to leave.

"Just where are you going twinkle toes?" Toph asked,

"I was going to go camp outside with Appa,"

"I already moved Appa to the stables, and I have many unused bedrooms so you can use one of those,"

"Oh... alright..." He wandered around the palace until he found a unused room, it was a small square room that was decorated the same as the rest of the palace. The only furniture was a bed, and chair for an empty desk. It also had a balcony that overlooked the garden. He stumbled over to the bed and fell on top of it, finally with no one around and the daylight gone, his despair finally got the better of him. He cried, he hated himself for doing it, but he couldn't hold it back anymore. Even the Avatar has his limits before he breaks down and cries. He didn't know how long he cried for, he didn't even notice his door open or somebody sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Ugh... Aang stop the waterworks will ya?" he heard Toph say, he didn't even know she was their until she spoke. He wiped his eyes quickly and sat up to talk to her properly,

"Sorry it's just been hard without her..."

"Yeah I found her letter in Appa's saddle and had a student read it to me,"

"How did you know it was her letter? How did you know she left a letter for that matter?"

"It was the only paper thing in your saddle, and if she told you upfront and left, you'd follow her forever,"

"Oh..."

"You know Aang, and I'm not one for sappy corny speeches like this, but maybe it's for the best she left you-"

"What? How could it be for the best!"

"-if she really loved you, she would have stayed and just forced you to do your duties-"

"Good to see you basis on love is about forcing others to your will,"

"-and another thing, she broke it off with you, and there are other fish in the sea you know-"

"What are you saying?"

"-maybe you should try dating someone else for a change,"

"Pfft... Like who?"

"Well Mei seemed to like you, that Onji girl in the Fire Nation, there's that Meng girl you guys told me about, and also... there's... _me_"

That didn't register in his mind for a second, then: "Wait what? You?"

She was blushing, "Sorry it was such a bad idea..."

"No wait that's not- wait what!"

"Look... I sorta have had... Feelings for you for a while now..."

"Wait... WHAT!"

"I guess it's because before I met you, I was practically a slave to my parent's will. I mean sure I snuck out a lot to go fighting, but I never had the courage to show them the real me. The me who loves breaking the rules, fighting, cussing, and just being free to go and do whatever I want, all the decisions being mine and mine alone! Instead of being locked away in that penitentiary they called a home! It's because of you I finally got the courage to show and be my true self to my parents... And I guess that's why I sort of... fell in love with you..."

Aang didn't know what to say, he had no idea that Toph actually felt that way. He felt bad, bad because he never noticed that she could have felt this way and actually did!

"I-I am so sorry Toph I never noticed that you were..."

"It's okay... I hid my secret well," she laid back on the bed, Aang felt terrible. Katara left him, the weight of the world was back on his shoulders, and now this. He fought back tears, it was like someone dropped an eight ton anvil on his chest. And then, without even consciously realizing it, he started staring at Toph. He noticed her new features that he failed to notice when he first arrived. Her figure was a lot more curvier and her chest had grown a bit as well _AHHH! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Stop it Aang!_ he thought shaking his head, but he continued to stare. Her face was a lot more mature and the bit of baby fat she used to have was gone, now she had nice and sleek cheeks. Aang fought off the urge to caress one of them _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Stop!_

He eventually gave in to the urge, and before he could stop himself, he laid back like she was and slowly crept his hand to her face. When his fingers made contact, she blushed and tensed up, he thought she was going to hurt him, but she relaxed allowed him to continue. _STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!_ He sat up and rolled over top of her, straddling her legs, keeping his weight off her. He continued to stroke her cheek, then after a while he leaned down closer to her. _STOP STOP STOP!_ She must have understood what he was doing, because she closed her eyes. _NO STOP! DON'T!_ A blush filled his face, he still half expected her to punch him in the face and throw him off of her. His mind was screaming for him to stop, but his body just wouldn't listen...

He kissed her.

* * *

><p>Ahem... Well, you are probably angry so LET ME EXPLAIN please. Aang did this because he needed comfort, I mean Katara left him, he has to save the world again, and he felt bad for not at least noticing Toph's feelings. He needed comfort, and sorta got swept up in the moment, so I hope you aren't too angry. This story is still based on Aang and Katara's relationship, this Taang scene is actually a plot device and you'll see how later in the story. Next chapter will be about what Katara has been doing.<p>

Sorry it took a bit to update a lot happened this week and time slipped away from me... Anyway I noticed some people added the story to alert and I thank you for that. But uh... you should drop me a review ;D I love to know how I am doing, even if you have criticism it would be nice to hear, anything to better myself as a writer ;D

til' next time

-Shadow of Nimbus


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Author's note: Sorry for taking so long to update, school started and that really screwed me over, but I am going to try updating once a week to go along with the school schedule.**

**Ah yes this chapter will cover what Katara has been doing, and also the thing Zuko wanted to ask Aang shall be revealed. So sit back, relax, enjoy, and don't forget to review ;D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aang's collar was yanked back roughly and he was jerked back and thrown into the wall,

"You dare dishonor MY Sifu?"

After he recovered from the surprise he found himself face to face with a pissed looking Niu "I-wha?"

"And in my own dwelling?"

"I thought this room was empty I swear!" he gasped for air, she was stronger then she looked, she had him off his feet and pinned against the wall,

"NIU!" Toph finally piped in, "Drop him. Now."

"But Sifu-"

"NOW."

She grudgingly complied, dropping him to the ground with a "Oof!"

"Sifu-"

"Niu find another room before I **kill** you for ruining possibly one the greatest moments in my life."

She paled, breathed out an inconceivable apology and booked it out the door, Aang, who had finally regained normal breathing, sat up and said, "Thanks..."

She dropped down next to him, "Your welcome...now where were we?" she retook his lips, but before Aang could lose all his resolve he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back,

"Wait...I'm sorry...but that kiss was a mistake..." He sighed, "I shouldn't try and use you like that,"

She groaned, "Ugh! Aang, believe me, your not using me!"

"No...I took advantage of your feelings and that's wrong,"

"You know you wanna do this!" She coaxed, brushing his hands of his shoulder and giving him a small sultry kiss,

He pushed her back again. _Wait...isn't the guy supposed to be the one saying things like that?_ Aang wondered, The roles seemed to be reversed. She tried once more, but he pushed her back once again,

She groaned even louder, "Err... Fine!" She got up and huffed out the door, but came back moments later, "Look...I know you've been through a lot and I just made it worse by dumping a huge guilt trip on you-"

He nodded, that's for sure, his world had turned completely upside down in two days, and it was getting progressively worse at each moment.

"-and I'm sorry, but I want you too know, if you did choose me, I would never leave you,"

He nodded, unsure how to respond,

She smirked, "I would just force you to my will so I wouldn't have to leave you as some lame-ass excuse for blackmail,"

He laughed, "Yeah Toph you would kick my ass if I didn't, kinda wish Katara had..."

"Oh I'd have other ways of..._Persuading _you," She said in a seductive tone he never heard her use before, "Goodnight twinkles,"

He gulped, she really had changed, that was bound to happen seeing how he hadn't seen her in three years. Which just made him feel worse that he didn't bother to visit. But when and how in the world did she learn to talk so...promiscuously? It gave him chills...then it finally hit him, and hit him hard like a train, the thought that he kept pushing to the back of his mind. The thought that was hiding in the shadows like a predator waiting to strike...

He had just cheated on Katara...

* * *

><p>"I need more water over her!" The chocolate haired teen yelled, "This man needs surgery right away!"<p>

"Yes ma'am," A nurse rushed over with a large bowl of the clear liquid,

The teen proceeded with using waterbending to use the water as a healing agent to heal his major wounds to the best of her ability.

The Teen sighed in relief, she had stopped the bleeding just in time, "That should keep him stable until the doctor is ready for surgery,"

The doctor stepped out from behind the surgery curtain, "Good work Katara, why don't you take a break and get some sleep?"

"That would be nice," The weary teen mumbled, she had been healing non-stop for sixteen hours straight,

She walked heavily out of the large tent that was being used as a makeshift hospital, and returned to her own tent. She collapsed on her bedroll and started snoozing away instantly. Katara was a medic and head nurse on the boundary line between the Earth Kingdom and Gin-Aku's territory. She had reached the desolate war zone the first day she left Aang, using her bending in a nearby river.

The Earth Kingdom had been executing foolhardy attempts at trying to retake the lost territory, or as they called it a "small indiscretion,". But that was propaganda, Gin-Aku had been gaining more and more ground with each conflict. He almost controlled one fourth of the Earth Kingdom, and without a leader to coordinate the assaults, the Earth Kingdom's forces were getting annihilated. Generals and politicians had been arguing over command of the military and ultimately over the throne. It also didn't help that Gin-Aku was a former Earth Kingdom General and strategic genius.

He already had a twisted sense of honor when he was in the Earth Kingdom's forces, but recently he had begun abiding to the ancient traditions of warfare. He would give human sacrifices to the spirits before each battle in the hopes of winning. Most of these sacrifices were young maidens, sometimes even as young as twelve.

Katara woke with a start, damp with cold sweat, she sighed with relief, it was only a dream, she dropped back down on her pillow. She had that same dream again, the dream where she was screaming Aang's name, all around her was just darkness. But somehow...somehow she knew that he was dead...

_Thank God it was only dream,_ she thought, _It feels more real every night..._

"Katara?" A nurse asked outside her tent,

"Yes?" she responded groggily,

"The doctor needs you another Earth Kingdom battalion was wiped out, out of three-hundred only fifty made it and most of them are wounded,"

She sighed, why didn't Aang get involved sooner? All this could have been prevented, she got up and made haste to the makeshift hospital. This continued on for days and days, the war was getting increasingly worse and casualties piled on for both sides. Until one Hakoda of the Water Tribe offered a compromise that would bring a short ceasefire, which the honor-bound Gin-Aku did not dare refuse.

* * *

><p>Zuko couldn't help but notice Aang's sudden change. He was disregardful about some things he used to be compulsive over. Like his hair, he-until just recently-had routinely shaved his head every two to three days. Now the top of his dome was etched with short black fuzz, his chin also had black stubble protruding out of it. He had dark bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation almost to the point of a textbook case insomniac.<p>

That was only his physical appearance, his demeanor had also altered extensively. Instead of his usual calm levelheaded way of acting and speaking, he was facetious and spoke sarcastically incessantly. Zuko was getting increasingly apprehensive about his mental constitution with each passing day.

"He's just finally turning into a man!" Toph laughed when Zuko brought it up,

"Toph this is serious!" Zuko growled,

"Relax Zuko, he just got outta a serious relationship, and apparently the first always seems like the last, so needless to say his change in behavior is to be expected,"

They were relaxing in their old house in Ba Sing Se after battling a gang, the house had really been spruced up with new decorations and they had even fixed the hole in the wall! Toph had returned to Ba Sing Se with Aang and had even brought Mei along as well, when they arrived they teamed up with Zuko and together they had been eliminating the gangs in Ba Sing Se for the past couple weeks. As of the moment Aang was out scouting for any remaining gangs.

"Look, we've been busy for the past couple weeks, so I didn't bother in explaining why I'm here in Ba Sing Se in the first place," Zuko sighed, "I'm getting married to Mai, and I've been trying, and waiting for the best time to ask Aang to be my best man,"

"Wow," she said, "Congratulations, but considering how crushed Aang is right now, it will be a long while before Aang is in an elated mood, so anytime is the best time to ask him,"

Zuko scratched his chin, "Your probably right," he grinned, an idea forming, "My Intel reports say that the Watertribe has recently struck a compromise with Gin-Aku so...Katara might be able to leave the front and come to my wedding, and with them both there..."

"Oh I see, trying to set them back up eh?" She shook her head, she didn't like that idea at all, perhaps out of envy or perhaps how it had quite a few loopholes in it, "How do even know Katara is at the front anyway?"

"When the conflict grew worse the Watertribe dispatched healers to help on the front, I'm willing to bet Katara was one them, So it's decided-" He stood up, "-when Aang get's back I will ask him to be my best man!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please leave a review once again sorry for the delay! Also I'll be trying to update once a week, but do forgive if I can't make that deadline all the time. I'm a Junior and have the ACTs to worry about now...Oh ya sorry if this seemed rushed because it kinda was ;D**

**'til next time (hopefully next week)**

**Shadow of Nimbus**


End file.
